


Eye Catching

by Fluffyboots



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Attempt at Humor, Evil Laughter, Fae & Fairies, Fairy, Gen, Humor, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), POV Erwin Smith, Poor Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffyboots/pseuds/Fluffyboots
Summary: Erwin visits his friend.And then he gets kicked out.





	Eye Catching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phoenix0610](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix0610/gifts).



> This is just for a laugh, and is in no way related to my fic _Forest of Twilight._ It's just the same AU/setting.
> 
> This monstrosity is a gift to Phoenix0610, who was the first user to bookmark my first SnK fic and comments on pretty much every chapter I post. Yay! :D

In many regards, it was just another day in the forest their colony called home. The sun filtered through the canopy of bright green leaves, casting speckled patterns of light over the treetop village. Being the start of Summer, the atmosphere was filled with warmth and joy, welcoming the several new fairies that had been born in the Spring.

 

But currently they weren’t commander’s concern, as this beautiful morning was _not_ just another day. Erwin’s temperamental best friend had presented recently and was just now in a condition to receive guests.

 

Flying to Levi’s hollow was a fearful journey, one could say that his best friend had a… short fuse. Erwin did not plan to get on the raven’s bad side, especially when he was likely still pumped up with hormones. However, it was considered polite for Erwin to visit, as both the commander of the colony and Levi’s personal friend.

 

 

Gliding through the trees on enchanting navy-blue wings, Erwin came to a halt when he ran into another one of Levi’s friends, presumably headed towards the same location as himself. He approached, greeting the fairy. “Good morning, Isabel.”

  
“Erwin!” Isabel spun around, a precarious smile on her face. “Are you going to see Levi as well?”

  
Taking note of her odd expression, Erwin replied cautiously. “Yes, I am…”

  
Her eyes darted around, checking the surrounding canopy for unwanted ears. “Have you heard?”

  
“I haven’t heard anything.” Erwin replied, hovering gracefully in the air. Indeed, he was curious now. “What is it?”

  
Isabel edged closer, the movement uncertain and hesitant. “Levi presented as an omega.”

  
“Is that so?” Erwin said, not too startled by the announcement. It was surprising, of course, he had imagined that his aggressive friend would be an alpha like himself. But it was not a concern, their civilisation was quite fair in regard to these things, an individual’s dynamic did not reflect their importance or capabilities. Erwin had made sure of that. “Shall we go together, then?”

 

 

The pair of fairies took off. Quickly reaching their destination, they touched down on the branch outside their friend’s hollow and headed inside.

 

Erwin was undeniably curious about the colony’s newest omega. The fairer dynamic had the most beautiful wings, usually a very eye-catching colour with intricate details. Levi’s wings had been a plain grey-ish colour before, but they would have dramatically changed now.

 

 

Entering the hollow, Erwin was struck by what was simultaneously the greatest and most terrible sight he had ever seen. Levi was there, his facial expression pissed-off as usual, but that wasn’t what Erwin was staring at.

 

Levi’s wings… were the brightest shade of pink the commander had ever seen! Fluorescent almost, the colour physically alarming in its uncontainable vibrancy! Not only that... They had an intense glitter to them, like some sort of magical pink fairy dust. Erwin was shaken to the core, he was not prepared for this.

 

“Don’t you dare say it.”

 

Levi’s harsh voice snapped Erwin out of his shock-induced trance. He ignored the speckles in his vision from staring at the fluorescent pink for too long. Perhaps they were giving off UV radiation.

 

“Levi…” Erwin said as he stumbled away from the blinding colour, almost tripping over himself in the process. “You look like… an adorable little cupcake,” His voice dropped to a breathy, traumatised whisper. “…with pink glitter frosting...”

 

 

 

 

The commander was promptly thrown out the entrance and sent plummeting towards the forest floor.

 

About half-way down, Erwin remembered that he could actually fly. Those unbelievably bright wings must’ve startled the common sense out of him. Pulling up, Erwin made a mental note that he must ask Hange to craft him a pair of sunglasses.

 

Eye catching, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Levi's fabulous though.


End file.
